One Night
by samurai-lapin
Summary: *One Shot* Ranma goes to apologize to Akane after a fight and gets more than he expected.
1. Default Chapter

A.N: This story is basically just a one shot, and it has no real affect on the story, except really waffy and Ranma/Akane pairing so.don't think too much of it. It's my first fanfic, so flame, but me more critical then anything else to tell me how you feel. Ok I hope you like it! ;) Don't mind the title, it has nothing to do with the story, a friend made it up anyway, so just read. Oh yeah, I get a lot of reviews saying to continue the story, but I have writers block so anyone can email me or IM me when I'm online and if you have ideas I might just make you finish the story for me ok. But please, I need help so if you want me to continue, then email me, ok, thanks.  
  
" someone talking" 'someone thinking'  
  
Moonstruck  
  
Ranma just stood there and didn't know what to do. Akane had been mad at him this morning, and he had the scars and bruises to prove it, but this. He didn't know what to do. Since that day that Akane had almost died, he knew that he loved her, and he always did. The problem was he never knew how she felt. He came into her room tonight, and looked at her sleeping body, so relaxed, and so kawaii*. No, she wasn't cute, he always called her an un-cute tomboy, but he wasn't lying. She was a beautiful tomboy. He had to laugh at himself, 'when did I get all mushy and poetic?' He decided to accept it and walked to her bed.  
  
' I know how I feel about her,' he thought as he looked at her face. 'I don't care if she doesn't feel the same, I have to tell her before it's too late.'  
  
He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and she stirred.  
  
"Hmm, Ranma?" she mumbled still drowsy. She opened her eyes and looked at him sitting on the side of her bed. She couldn't help but stare at his blue eyes. ' He's so handsome, but such a jerk sometimes! I don't know why I love him,' she thought. Then what juts happened hit her. 'I LOVE HIM, I really do! I know he loved me, I hope, but I wish he could admit it, I need to hear it to be sure.'  
  
"Akane, I am so sorry about this morning. Shampoo lunged at me like always and I fell back. She fell on me and kissed me! I never wanted to kiss her, you gotta believe me!" Ranma said, hoping she was too tired to get mad again.  
  
Akane just stared at him.{A.N: she does that a lot, doesn't she? (} ' He really is cute when he apologizes. He is still a jerk, he could have tried harder to pull her off him. Maybe I can play with him a little'  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma but I still believed you like it when she does that. I don't understand why it should matter to me, I mean I am you fiancé by arrangement, but so are Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi (in her mind at least). Why is it that you're apologizing TO ME?" Akane screamed, hoping it wasn't too loud to wake everyone and create a show.  
  
Ranma just started at her. {A.N: I have to think of something else for them to do besides stare, I think it's getting a little old, and hard on their eyeballs. Hehe} She had turned to face the wall and curled up under her quilt. He figured if he was going to do it, now is a god a time as any.  
  
"Akane, I have to tell you something. I don't know what you're gonna' feel about it, but I hate that you think of me this way. Akane, I l..lo.love, hmmm, AKANE I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!," he shouted, it was the only way to get it out without stuttering. Akane hadn't even budged. Ranma took that as a sign she didn't care. He got up, walked to her window to go on the roof. Akane heard the window open and sprang up.  
  
"Ranma, I love you too, I always have. I just wanted to hear you say it to me, " Akane said, tears of happiness coming down her face.  
  
"Akane.," it was all he could say. He ran to her and took her into his arms in a crippling embrace.  
  
"Oh Akane, I didn't know how you were gonna' feel. I thought you wouldn't feel the same."  
  
Akane smiled, and then slowly wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him back. She wanted to stay like that, in his arms, forever. She felt so safe, so loved, so surreal. She decided is she couldn't being his arms forever, then maybe she would release her guard for tonight. She blushed intensely at what she was about to say and do.  
  
" Um, Ranma even though we just only confessed out love now, I was wondering If um, you.had to go back to your room.right. now?"  
  
"Um, what are you saying Akane?"  
  
" I like it here, not here in my room literally, but here in you arms. Could, you stay with me tonight? I like being near you."  
  
"Are you sure Akane?"  
  
" Yes Ranma, I'm not saying I want to do anything, just stay here with me tonight."  
  
"Ok," Ranma said with a grin on his face. He wanted to do the same thing. She moved over to give Ranma room to lay down. He laid next to her stiffly at first, then Akane released the tension by laying her head on his chest atop her hand and snuggled up to him. He had one hand on her back and wrapped his other one around her waist and held her close. They spent the night talking, then after a few hours sleep took them over.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The next day, Akane woke up and felt extremely comfortable. She snuggled colder to the warmth next to her, then realized something was different. She opened her eyes and saw the red silk of a shirt. She sat up and was held back by something on her hips. She looked down and saw a hand on her hip. She followed her gaze from the hand, up the arm, to the face and saw it was Ranma. Her first instinct was to pound him to the pavement. The last night's events replayed in her mind and she smiled. She laid back down on Ranma and fell back to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later Ranma woke up to something in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw Akane snuggled into his embrace. He jumped out of the bed panting. He slumped to the ground and pushed himself against the wall. Akane woke up from the lack of warmth.  
  
"Hmm, Ranma you ok?"  
  
"Akane, I'm sorry I.," then he remembered the other-night. He felt very embarrassed, and stood up and went to the bed. He still felt very strange about it, as it fit never really happened. He sat at the edge of the bed and just stared at Akane.{A.N: if you noticed, I made sure I was farther along the story when they stared again. I figured a nights rest was enough.} She patted the bed to invite him to lay down again. He did so, and right when his back touched the bed, she immediately lay on his chest, her head resting right over his heart. He was surprised, but liked the feel of Akane against him, knowing he could protect her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
Akane loved the feel of being in Ranma's arms. They were strong, protective, yet so gentle and loving. She could hear his heartbeat and feel it pulsing through her body, as they beat simultaneously. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and smiled seeing as she had some time before breakfast. Better yet, it was Saturday so she could spend the day with Ranma.  
  
"I love you, "Ranma murmured into Akane's ear, sending shivers down her spine. She knew she would never get tired of hearing that come out of Ranma's mouth.  
  
"I love you too, "she replied, she sighed and closed her eyes. She could stay in his arms all day saying that to him. Then a realization hit her, a few actually. How were they going to tell her parents without another wedding ceremony being planned, what were they going to do about his other fiancés, and about this room thing.  
  
"Ranma, how are we going to tell everybody?"  
  
"I was just thinking that. I don't wanna' keep this a secret, I but I am so not ready to get married."  
  
"Exactly me too. I guess we can just say that, and I can control my Dad and you mom would agree with us and control your Dad."  
  
"You're right, you're right, and I think it's about time I get rid of my attachments to the other fiancés. I don't need any more of that."  
  
I can help with that, I'm not sure how, but we will figure something out. And, um.I don't want to stop this either."  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Akane?" Ranma clasped his hands on Akane's cheeks to move her face in front of his and look her in the eyes.  
  
"I mean, I like the feeling of waking up in your arms. I think you should come and stay here in my room." Akane's heart started beating uncontrollably. She didn't know how Ranma would take her straightforwardness to this subject.  
  
Ranma just smiled, he hadn't thought of that, by he had to agree. Waking up with Akane in his arms sent a warm feeling inside him.  
  
"I completely agree. I love the feel of you in my arms just as much as I love you."  
  
Akane was speechless. She didn't understand why he had confessed his love for her, but him putting it that way made her insides churn, in a good way of course. She didn't know what overcame her, but on instinct she closed the gap between their lips in a gentle kiss, juts pressing her kips to his. It wasn't long, but she had put all the love she had felt at that moment into the kiss.  
  
Ranma's eyes opened wide in surprise. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at Akane. She just kissed him! He had wanted that for so long, but he didn't expect her to be the one to kiss first. Now he lay there, staring at her furiously blushing face, wishing he had kissed her back. Well, he could make up for that. He leaned forward and kissed her, very passionately. Now it was Akane's turn to be wide-eyed. She couldn't believe it, he was kissing her back. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, deepening it a little more.  
  
Ranma could feel her returning the kiss and almost broke the kiss to scream for joy, almost, but the kiss seemed more fun. He licked her lips asking for invitation into her mouth. She parted her lips, allowing Ranma to insert his tongue into her mouth. They lay there, tongues dancing, until they had to break it off top breath. They stared at each other smiling for what seemed an eternity until a voice broke them from their trance.  
  
"Akane, are you awake breakfast is ready," Kasumi, Akane's older sister called from outside her door.  
  
Akane, not wanting to be seen in this position quickly found her voice.  
  
"Yes Kasumi, I'm awake. Be down in a sec!"  
  
"Ok, see you downstairs." Akane and Ranma looked at each other, speaking with their eyes. They both knew what came now. Now the fun part begins, telling their family and friends. 


	2. AN

AN: Ok, a lot of people want me to continue this story, only I don't know what all you People want to see happen so.I am gonna do this! Either people IM me or email me or review tot ell me what they want to see.of if someone want to, I can give them the right to this story and they can finish it 4 me ok! So please tell me what you think or I will keep it was a one-shot since I am doing a DBZ one now thankies!!  
  
Liz aka samurai-lapin 


End file.
